


Full Moon

by DominusFero



Series: Blood Moon Romance [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Monsters Among Humans, Murder Husbands, Serial Killer!David - Freeform, vampire!daniel, werewolf!david - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Immortality is a lot less lonely when you have someone who is equally as cursed as you.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Blood Moon Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141451
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Full Moon

Dead, dry leaves crunched under the pounding stomps of a trembling brunet male as he tore his way through the dense forest. His lungs burned as he sucked in a deep breath, the sharpness of the icy air piercing his heaving lungs. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, fueling his madness with the powerful drug that was fear. Deeper and deeper he ran into the forest; further and further away from civilization. Further and further away from helping hands; deeper and deeper into madness. Branches snapped with sharp cracks, the man’s head on a swivel as he turned sharply in all directions which each snap. He vaulted himself over the fallen tree, hoping to seek refuge behind it. A fatal mistake.

Suddenly, the man shrieked out in surprise as he found himself momentarily airborne. Down the embankment he fell, sliding chest first before bouncing and rolling over onto his side. Pebbles, leaves, and other debris flowed down the hillside in his wake, jarred loose from the soft dirt. Sitting up, the man scrambled to his feet only to stumble and fall flat on his face, crying out in pain. Drawing his knee up to his chest, he clutched his twisted ankle, the toe of his shoe pointed at an odd angle. But there was no time to lay here and weep. Sucking in a deep breath, the man forced himself to stand on his bad foot, stumbling within the first few steps before taking off into a fumbling sprint. After running into a thicket, the man ducked behind a thick, elderly cedar. Back pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree, the man stood as still as he could manage while balancing on one good ankle. The poor man could not stifle his sobs, fearing what was to come if he was discovered. Hot tears streamed down his bruised cheeks, dripping between his fingers as he held them clasped against his mouth. 

Branches snapped overhead, bristling as a heavy object forced them to part. With a  _ whoosh, _ a huge bat-shaped shadow dropped from the skies. As it rose from the dirt, the shadow stretched upwards into that of a man. A vampire; a plague upon the night and the reason children had to be inside by sundown. Famished, the vampire stalked forward, his mad grin visible in the dark and his laughter maniacal.

“Please, please let me go…” The man pleaded, begging for his life to be spared. But it was all in vain. A glazed sheen washed over the vampire’s eyes and the man tensed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Slack-jawed with his mouth agape and his pure white eyes glossy, the man’s legs buckled, sending his limp body crashing to the dirt.

The vampire was at the man’s side in a flash, holding his head up by the throat. Baring his fangs in a hissing grin, the blond dug his claws into the soft flesh of the human, relishing in the thrill of the kill. The aquamarine hue of his eyes were aglow in the inky darkness of the deadest night, the only color in a world devoid of all but black. The last sight this brainless ape would have ever seen had it been free of its conscious will, that is. In one solid motion, the blond sank his fangs into the side of the man’s throat then jerked his head back with an audible, violent snap. A thick, hot torrent of crimson gushed from the severed carotid artery, spewing from the gaping wound in a splattering wave. Blood splashed down the front of the vampire’s white collared shirt, bathing the left half of his chest in a wide arc of sticky red. Clamping down on the spurting carotid, the vampire drank the remains of the human’s blood from his veins, draining the corpse dry. Satiated, the vampire released his vice-like grip. His pointed ears twitched, picking up on the presence of another in his direct vicinity. Intrigued, the vampire turned his head in the direction of the intruder, eager to see who was spying on his feeding. From the shadows emerged a monstrous rust-colored wolf, stalking forward in a predatory stance with its viridian eyes focused intensely on the blond. Grinning madly, the bloody vampire licked his lips teasingly, as he flashed his fanged delirium.

“Ah, there you are!” Dropping the deceased human to the dirt like an unwanted toy, the vampire manifested by the wolf’s side, throwing an arm around the beast’s thick neck. “Thought I lost you for a bit, David, my love~” He cooed, hovering in midair as he buried his face in thick, lucious rusty fur, taking in his enchanting scent.  _ Mmm...cedar.  _ He thought to himself as he smeared blood all throughout the wolf’s fur.

“You said we were going to kill him together.” The wolf—David—snapped, baring his razor sharp teeth in an angry snarl.

“Oh, did I?” The vampire grinned cheekily, much to David’s annoyance. 

“Daniel—”

“—I couldn’t help it! He was just so... _ delicious. _ ” Rolling his eyes, David shrugged Daniel off, leaving the blond to float about behind him as he approached the bloodless body. Circling the vampire’s kill, the wolf nosed the corpse as he turned it over onto its side, snatching up a mouthful of bloodied shirt. David dragged the corpse through the dirt over to a small clearing adorned with a sprinkling of large stones and boulders. Daniel followed closely behind, floating effortlessly through the air on pure whim. “Are you mad at me?” He asked, rolling onto his back as he hovered in front of the wolf.

“No…” David mumbled through a mouthful of shirt as he walked past the vampire. Dropping the body from his mouth, David rose to his hind legs, transforming into his human form as he did so. He then plopped himself down, sitting cross-legged in the grass and dirt. Reaching down, David took hold of one of the corpse’s arms. With a sickening squelch, he yanked the arm free of the socket, flinging blood and sinew about. Wordlessly, he sunk his teeth into the flesh.

“How does he taste? Personally, I found his blood a bit minerally.” David shrugged, not too concerned about how the kill tasted. He hunted to live and he hunted to feed himself and Daniel. So long as Daniel was able to satisfy himself with their blood, he did not care how a human may taste. Humans taste like a combination of a lot of other meats and he liked all sorts of meats. Meat fueled him and meat was yummy. Who was he to complain? 

Stripping the limb down to the bone, David slurped up what remained of the forearm. The two sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound between them being the grinding snap of bones under David’s powerful jaws as he cracked them open to get at the delectable marrow within. Soon enough, what was essentially a mangled pile of guts was no more and David had had his fill for the night.

Perched atop a large, moss-covered boulder half-buried in the dirt and muck, Daniel lounged in the shimmering strips of moonlight that broke through the densely packed trees. The forest was alive with the chirps of crickets and the whistling of trees creaking in the breeze as their needles grinded against one another. Sighing in content, he took in a deep breath, inhaling the crisp autumn air. The blood that coated his face and chest glistening in the pale light, his pearly smile caked in a gruesome, dripping red.

Turning his head to the left, Daniel found David resting with his chin propped up on his palm, leaning against the boulder gazing up at Daniel with an intensely lovestruck grin plastered over his bloodied face. Daniel scoffed, his smile growing maliciously wide.

“Yes?” He asked, shifting so he was laying on his side atop the rock.

“You look so beautiful in the moonlight.”

Daniel chuckled softly, pushing himself forward so he was hanging over David’s head. Eyes half lidded, he knew what his boyfriend was waiting for. He cupped his cheek and pulled him in. Their lips met, igniting that fantastical spark that made the two always go back for more. The tacky blood smeared across both of their faces, painting their mouths with freakish, macabre grins. Parting, the pair could not stifle their childish giggles upon discovering their clownish smiles. Sighing in content, their laughter soon faded. Their lips met again, deep, full of love and devotion. The kiss was short, sweet and chaste in nature. Pulling back, David rubbed his nose against Daniel’s, giggling before pulling Daniel down into a shorter, sweeter kiss. 

“I love you, Danny.”

“I love you, too, my darling.” Getting to his feet, Daniel laced his fingers together then raised his arms above his head. Closing his eyes, the vampire arched his back then leaned over to his left, then to his right. He then rolled his neck to the left then the right, popping the air trapped in his synovial fluid in his joints. Then, with the grace and artful elegance of an esteemed acrobat, Daniel descended from atop the boulder by means of a backwards cartwheel. Turning onto his feet, Daniel then bowed and offered his hand to David. “May I?”

“You may.” David giggled, placing his hand in Daniel’s palm. Smiling cunningly, Daniel pressed a kiss to each of David’s knuckles like the eloquent gentleman he was. Faded ruby crescents painted his flesh like fresh lipstick kisses. Daniel then dropped their hands to his side and the two began their walk home.

At home, the two took a long, steaming shower together before curling up in bed, spooning tightly together with nothing beneath the sheets other than their love to keep them warm.

***********

At around eight in the morning, David stirred in bed. He stretched his arms and flexed his toes, yawning as he did so. Rubbing his eyes with his fists, he forced the sleep to vacate his eyes. Lowering his arms to his sides, he accidentally brushed his hand against Daniel’s back, drawing a whine out of the vampire. Pushing himself into a sitting position, David combed his claws through Daniel’s silky blond hair. He loved watching his sleepy little bat snuggle him so closely.

_ “Mmm...” _ Daniel mumbled dreamily, squeezing his arms tight around David’s waist. David leaned over and kissed Daniel on his forehead, his warm lips rousing the vampire from his slumber.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” David greeted with an ear-to-ear smile. “Ready to start our all-day date?”

“Ready to spend all day with the love of my immortal life?” Daniel yawned, turning over onto his back so he could gaze up at David from the comfort of his lap. “How could I resist?”

And so began their atypical morning ritual. Sitting up, Daniel crawled out from under the covers and laid down atop the blankets on his back, watching David prepare his treatment. David fetched the herbal salve from their nightstand, squeezing a cookie-sized dollop into his palm. As a vampire, Daniel tended to sleep in during the day shrouded in the comforting darkness of drawn curtains, an abundance of blankets or hanging in a dark corner by his feet in bat form. There were seldom days when Daniel would venture outside their home but whenever he chose to, it was quite a momentous occasion. Therefore, he required protection from the sun, much like some humans needed an extra level of suncare.

“Alrighty, Danny, roll over!” Daniel obeyed, eager to endure that magic that was David’s massage abilities.

“I’m supposed to tell  _ you _ that.” Daniel scoffed, his voice muffled by the mattress. David rolled his eyes with a smile, pinching Daniel on his bare bottom in revenge. Daniel hissed on instinct but there was no malice behind it. “Fucking tease.” David merely grinned, pushing Daniel’s head down into the bed with his clean hand.

Rubbing his hands together to work the salve into a lather, David began massaging the lather onto Daniel’s shoulders. He started from the blade and moved upwards in wide circles, digging deep into the muscle with his thumbs. Working his way down, he then rubbed the salve all over Daniel’s back, pushing upwards to coat the back of his neck as well. When his hands ran dry, David applied more salve to his palms, lathering up the lotion. Then down his hands glided, pressing hard on Daniel’s spine and between his ribs. He knew exactly where to press to release tension within the muscles but also where to press to make Daniel squirm. Contrary to what one might believe, Daniel was most vulnerable when his hips were squeezed.

Occasionally, a lewd moan escaped Daniel’s lips, not that he could help it. Muscles that were bound tightly and tense were finally becoming loose. It felt wonderful. For over an hour, David worked his magic, leaving Daniel in a state of tranquility and peace that he had never felt before. Unfortunately, the pleasure ended all too soon. Dropping Daniel’s right foot to the bed, David wiped the remaining salve off on his thighs.

“Okay, Danny, you finish up, I’m gonna go shave.” The two shared a kiss before David bounded towards the bathroom, giving Daniel quite the departing view. Oooh, David was lucky he was far too relaxed to be horny otherwise...well, that went without saying. While David shaved off the beginnings of a prickly stubble beard, Daniel finished rubbing the protective salve over the front of his body before he kicked back the covers to go get dressed.

Always the one with an eye for fashion, Daniel methodically selected each part of his outfit. Periwinkle collared shirt, cream colored knit sweater, slate grey skinny jeans and a pair of grey tortoiseshell glasses with the lenses popped out. Glasses were more of an accessory than a necessity for the vampire, what with his perfect vision. Once he was dressed, Daniel crisped his collar and tugged on the hem of his sweater, adjusting himself accordingly. Waltzing over to the closet, the vampire eyes his collection of umbrellas, parasols and shades. When one has an allergy to the sun, one must adhere to some precautions. Humming as he strolled through his stockpile, Daniel selected a white parasol adorned with extravagant lace trim. Twirling it in his palm, he swung it up onto his shoulder with a smile. What a dashing outfit he picked out. No doubt David would think the same. Teleporting into the hall at the foot of the stairs, Daniel turned to face the staircase.

“Coming, love?” Thundering down the steps, David leapt over the last two and landed with a thud beside Daniel, proverbial tail wagging. “You look handsome.” He complimented.

“Oh, really, thank you!” David beamed. Though he was dressed modestly in comparison to Daniel’s rather posh ensemble, he still looked stunning. Donning a pair of black jeans, matching Converse and an old college sweatshirt, which retained its graphics and color quite nicely despite its age, David embodied the meaning of ‘casual’. Ready to start the day, David excitedly grabbed onto Daniel’s hand, peppering him with sweet kisses as they walked out the front door.

As the pair began walking down the sidewalk, David happily spiralled into an endless one-sided conversation about all the fun he and Daniel would be having. Daniel gladly listened to him talk, the words he spoke melding into a muted garble as he merrily continued onwards down the road. Pausing by a stop sign at the end of an intersection, all was quiet as the two waited for their chance to cross. At least, until Daniel suddenly furrowed his brows in confusion. He swore he had heard something but he could not place exactly what at the moment. Ears twitching, Daniel picked up on the sound of light grumbling. Turning his head towards the origin of the sound, he saw David focused intently on the postman walking up the opposite side of the street. David’s shoulders were squared, hunched under both of his ears, his pupils dilated and his lips were curled in a vicious scowl. Oh, for fuck’s sake.

“David…” Daniel warned in an even tone, grabbing David firmly by the wrist. The werewolf inched forward, a large gait to his step. “David, do not assault the mailman.” David’s growl deepened as he readied himself to lunge forward and break off into a sprint.

“He smells of **cat.** ” He retorted sharply, a heavy venom quite literally oozing from his mouth at the mention of felines. “I hate cats.” He flexed his fingers, the glint of his claws reflecting in the sunlight.

Unamused, Daniel narrowed his eyes, yanking roughly on David’s wrist to reign the aggravated werewolf in. With a high-pitched yelp similar to that of a kicked dog, David stumbled backwards, falling in line beside Daniel under his parasol.

“ **Don’t** ,” Daniel hissed, the blue of his eyes electrified with fury, “make me collar you.” David winced, drawing himself inwards under Daniel’s harsh glare. No doubt his tail would be between his legs if it were visible.

“I-I’m sorry.” He whimpered, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. “Don’t be mad.” Daniel frowned, glaring at him but those beautiful green puppy eyes tugged at his undead heart. He simply could not find it in himself to stay mad. He sighed begrudgingly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fucking—” Daniel dropped his hand to his side. “I hate it when you do that.” David’s tearful pout morphed into a brilliant smile as he bounced excitedly on his heels.

“Yay, I win!” He celebrated, throwing his arms up into the air before wrapping them tightly around Daniel. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” He exclaimed repeatedly, jostling the vampire with his bounciness.

Despite Daniel’s initial sourness, his annoyance at being emotionally manipulated soon faded. Being in the werewolf’s company always brought him into a world of Zen that he could never experience on his own. It was wholesome, heartwarming and endearing. The colors of the world never seemed to fade when he was with David, in fact, the colors grew brighter and brighter each and every day. And with a life that had no end, Daniel was more than pleased that he got to spend it with someone he loved so much. Having lived a good portion of the beginning of his immortal existence losing so many, it was nice to find someone who would stand the test of time alongside him.

Daniel spent most of the walk lost in his own head, hanging onto every word David spoke, studying every microexpression he made and cherishing the time the two were spending together. Although, he would have preferred to not have to chase after David when he decided to give chase to a scampering squirrel. One brief scolding and a good half hour spent plucking burrs off of David’s skin and out of his hair, the two decided to put a pin in their outing to grab a bite to eat.

David and Daniel decided on having lunch at a charming little cafe on the corner avenue close to the plaza square. Daniel tentatively sipped his lemon-ginger tea and poked at his salad, chin in his palm while he listened to David describe this utterly heavenly watering hole he discovered during one of his late-night prowls in the mountains. Daniel loved to sit and watch David go on and on about his passions, interests or tell stories. The vigor in which he told his tales and the animation of his expressions coupled with his soothing voice, it brought life to his words and made whatever he spoke of far more intriguing. Daniel could and would listen to him talk for the rest of his immortal life.

“I-I know you don’t like swimming all that much, but, I was hoping maybe, maybe we could go sometime?” Daniel hummed in thought, raising his cup of tea to his lips.

“A little midnight excursion, my love?” He asked after swallowing a small mouthful, placing the cup back onto its platter with a clink. “I didn’t peg you as the type, though I can’t say I haven’t pegged _ you _ before.”

“D-Danny!!” David choked out, gagging on the fries he had shoved into his mouth while Daniel laughed at his incredulousness.

***********

Call it an abuse of supernatural power but Daniel could never resist a chance to exercise a loophole. When David spontaneously announced he wanted to take Daniel to a movie, Daniel was more than thrilled and jumped at the chance to take advantage of the small minds of humans. 

Crossing through an unlit alley, Daniel shifted into his bat form: a rather large golden crested flying fox. He dropped to the dirty ground, landing the cobblestones with a soft thud. Fluttering his wings, Daniel scuttled across the ground by his thumbs, hooking himself onto David’s shoelaces. Crawling up the right side of David’s body, Daniel ascended his boyfriend with great speed though David found it more humorous than bothersome. The way in which Daniel climbed his body was adorable, scurrying up his body by his pointed wing tips causing David to giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” Daniel asked, hanging from Daniel’s chest by his tips. David pulled the bat from his shirt and set him on his shoulder.

“You’re so cute!!” David gushed, nuzzling Daniel with his nose. 

“I am not cute!!” Daniel hissed and shrieked, lowering his ears against the back of his head. He hated being referred to as ‘cute’. It was degrading and took away from the true vileness that lay hidden beneath his chivalrous surface.

“But you are! You’re so fuzzy and soft and—” David stopped when he saw the angry, open-mouth snarl Daniel was giving him, his huge eyes focused intently on his neck. “—okay, okay. I’ll stop.” 

“Good.” Daniel humphed as he descended David’s shoulder and stuck his nose into his collar, wiggling and shoveling his face in until David pulled his sweatshirt out far enough to allow Daniel to slip in. Hooking his long toes into the fabric of David’s shirt, Daniel hung upside down against the werewolf, folding his wings up in a manner resembling a cape. Shoving his hands into his front pocket, David stretched the fabric out a bit, making his front bulge slightly. Hopefully no one would look too closely.

Exiting the alley, David could not help but giggle uncontrollably like a maniacal goon. Ooh, it felt so devious to sneak Daniel in like this! No humans would ever suspect he was smuggling a bat in of all things!

After stopping by the concession stand, David took a seat up towards the back of the cinema where not too many patrons chose to sit. Settling into the chair, David propped his feet up on the empty seat in front of him, reclining against the wall. He stuck his soda into the cupholder to his left and wedged the bucket of popcorn between himself and the chair. Not too long after, the film began: some claymation movie about a kid who could see ghosts.

Plucking a single puffed kernel of buttered corn out of the bucket, David slunk in his seat as he held the piece of popcorn under his chin. The fabric of his sweatshirt ruffled, a large lump slowly moving up his chest. Suddenly, Daniel’s tiny, shiny black button nose poked its way out from beneath David’s collar. Entranced by the deliciously salty-buttery scent of popcorn, Daniel wriggled his way up David’s chest, lifting the collar of the sweatshirt as he forced his head out from under the collar. Sniffing the popcorn with intrigue, his bright aquamarine eyes glowed with joy as he recognized the scent of popcorn. Sticking his fat little pink tongue out, Daniel began hungrily licking and mouthing the popcorn kernel since his wing tips were trapped underneath the sweatshirt. He nibbled at the fluffy white outer shell, crunching rather loudly and smacking his jaws together before sniffing and proceeding to lick all over David’s fingers. Popcorn was so tasty, he wanted more!

Inching forward, Daniel crawled a little further up David’s chest, his fuzzy head brushing up against David’s chin as he hunted for more savory snacks. His tiny triangular ears flicked then tilting down, first the left, then the right like the antennas on an old television. David chuckled softly, brushing the fur back on Daniel’s head, slightly tugging on his ears, which made his eyes bulge a little. He then dipped his hand into the bucket, pulling out a handful of hot, buttery kernels and held his palm out flat for his little bat.

“Why don’t you de-transform and sit with me?”

“I don’t want to.” Daniel mumbled through a muzzleful of popcorn mush, pushing up on David’s stomach with his long, clawed toes to better adjust himself. “It’s warm in here.” David briefly removed his gaze from the cinema screen, smiling down at the vampire fondly.

“Comfy?” The bat nodded, crunching on the savory snack. “You have butter on your nose.” He chuckled softly, combing his unbuttered fingers through the short golden fuzz on Daniel’s head. Swallowing what little bit of food he had left in his maw, Daniel raised his head into David’s gentle touch. The sharpness of his claws, even in his human form, always managed to scratch the itches that burned in the smallest of spots. Relishing in the glorious reprieve these scratches provided him, Daniel drew his wide blue eyes shut into tight, thin black lines. His clawed toes clenched and unclenched the fabric of Daniel’s shirt, the tips of his claws poking the werewolf’s tummy. A good scritch behind the ears was simply divine.

All throughout the movie, David absentmindedly groomed Daniel with his claws, taking special care to lightly massage his tender black ears with his thumb and forefinger. Nosing David’s neck lovingly, Daniel chittered rather shrilly out of pure animal instinct. Suddenly, his eyes widened in fearful realization, horrified at his slip up. His brief outburst drew some stares from the few humans nearby, but the darkness was so deep that none could see the animal sticking its head out from under David’s sweatshirt.

Thank the heavens for small miracles, human ignorance and stupidity.

Following the movie, David discarded their garbage in the bin located by the theater’s exit. He walked back through the main lobby, past the concession and out the front door, all without drawing any attention to his slightly bulging sweatshirt. Outside, he walked down the block, across the street and crossed back through the alley the two had originally come through. He paused in the shadows when he felt Daniel moving about underneath his shirt.

“What’s the matter, Danny?” He asked when Daniel’s fuzzy head popped up from under his collar.

“Getting a little stuffy in there, love. Could I sit on your shoulder?”

“I-Is it okay if the humans see you?”

“To be honest, pup,” Daniel grunted as he climbed out from under David’s sweatshirt and up onto his shoulder, sitting on his haunches, “I don’t really care about hiding myself.” Flapping his arms, Daniel then wrapped himself up in his wings like he was wearing a cape. “Humans are no longer as bloodthirsty and genocidal as their ancestors once were. I gained apathy about, oh, fifty or so years ago.”

“Yeah, I do have to agree.” David nodded, walking down the road towards their home. “My clan used to spread stories about the murderous humans who hunted us like common dogs. Quite insulting, actually.”

“Mm, if I remember correctly, someone once chased an ice cream truck for half a mile up the block.”

“I wanted a Bomb-pop!” David cried out indignantly.

***********

Back at home, the weight of remaining awake all day was beginning to take its toll on the vampire. The moment David entered the house, Daniel flapped his wings and dove into the living room where he threw himself stomach down across the top of their couch with his wings sprawled out down the sides of the couch. Curious, David called over to the vampire while he hung up his keys and untied his shoes.

“Danny, what are you doing?” The bat yawned, curling its long pink tongue the wider and wider it spread its mouth. 

“Nnn...tired…” He whined, smacking his lips together as he drew his eyes into thin black lines. He licked his nose, drawing out a long sigh with a squeak.

“Ooohh, that’s right, you usually sleep during the day.” David kicked his shoes off onto the mat by the door. 

Passing through the living room, he scooped up the exhausted bat, walking around to the front of the couch. Propping himself up against the arm of the couch, David draped Daniel loosely against his chest and gently pulled on the tips of his wings to spread them out. It was a bit difficult and David nearly smacked himself in the face, what with five feet of leathery wing fanning out to the fullest span. Once he flattened out the wings, David began rubbing smooth circles against the soft fur of Daniel’s back, digging the tips of his claws into the tender flesh to gently scratch any itches he may have. Stretching out his furry little legs, Daniel pushed down on David’s belt, revealing a small portion of the werewolf’s stomach. His long, clawed toes latched onto the leather of the belt, digging into the material. Sighing in comfort, Daniel emitted a warbling coo of some odd variety, his body going lax.

David smiled, leaning forward and angling his head down to press a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head. Shifting slightly, David allowed himself to relax, shoving his hand into space between the side of the couch and the cushion he was sitting on. After digging around for a bit, he pulled out the television remote and pointed it at the television. Pushing the power button, David settled in for a lovely night of Netflix-binging and bat cuddling.


End file.
